Is has been known to mount a device chip on a substrate and seal the device chip by a metal sealing portion made of solder or the like and located in the periphery of the device chip in plan view. The following method has been known as a method of fabricating such an electronic component. A ring-shaped metal surrounding the device chip is located on the upper surface of the substrate. The metal sealing portion bonds with the ring-shaped metal layer, and the metal sealing portion thereby bonds with the upper surface of the substrate. A metal film protecting the metal sealing portion is formed on the side surfaces of the metal sealing portion and the ring-shaped metal layer as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-27249.
However, when the adhesion between the side surface of the ring-shaped metal layer and the metal film is weak, the metal film peels from the ring-shaped metal layer. This prevents the metal film from properly protecting the metal sealing portion.